La vida sigue
by Dalian Monthgomery
Summary: Se fue con el corazón roto, deseando jamás haberla herido de esa manera, deseando olvidarla para siempre, deseando que todo terminara. 8 años más tarde y a punto de casarse, decide regresar a pedir perdón para poder continuar con su vida, sin saber la clase de sorpresa que se llevaría...
1. Prólogo

Deseo aclarar que la historia es de mi completa autoría.

Los personajes son de CCS y yo meteré personajes en ciertos momentos. Los cuales reconocerán facilmente.

Ahora sí, a leer...

.

La vida sigue...

.

.

.

Prólogo.

Shaoran miró hacia el enorme ventanal que había frente a él y no pudo evitar pensar en aquello que lo venía acosando desde hacía algunos meses.

Y es que, la manera en que todo se había desarrollado en su vida parecía casi un juego.

Desde su marcha de aquel pequeño pueblito del cual ni siquiera su nombre quería recordar, parecía que todo en su vida había mejorado.

Las ventas en su empresa fueron en alza y se había alejado de los vicios que tanto lo habían perjudicado y metido en escándalos. Ahora era un hombre de 26 años, hecho y derecho.

Todo para él había sido tan fácil después de los 3 años de haberse mudado de Japón.

Ahora, residía en China y era el magnate más importante de su país. Se había vuelto un filántropo y en cuanto a su vida amorosa, todo marchaba viento en popa.

Pero aquello que lo acosaba, aquello que desde hacía unos meses no lo dejaba dormir, era una pregunta tan simple, pero de gran importancia.

¿Qué había sido de ella?

Durante los primeros meses supo que ella había quedado muy destrozada por su partida, que no comía y que le lloraba todo el tiempo. Él había también sufrido, pero nunca fue capaz de llamarla, nunca fue capaz de volver por ella.

" _Ese no es el camino de un Li"_ le había ducho su difunta madre, quien todo el tiempo se opuso a su relación con ella. _"Esa chiquilla va a terminar por echarte a perder, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?"_

Siempre hubo hecho oídos sordos, pero la vez que se separó de ella, supo que debía seguir con su camino a como diera lugar.

Él la había herido muchas veces y cuando ella finalmente se dio cuenta, él ya no pudo hacer nada por ella. Ni todo su amor, ni todo su dinero la hicieron cambiar de opinión. Y él, cobardemente huyó.

Nunca hizo nada por recuperla, pero ahora que ya era un hombre y estaba a punto de contraer nupcias con la hija de otro magnate, su mente no dejaba de recordarla.

No podía dejar de pensar en la última vez que estuvo con ella, en como rieron juntos.

Necesitaba saber de ella y a un mes de casarse, sabía que debía aclarar todo lo que ocurrió. Para avanzar con su vida, para cerrar el círculo. Para descansar en paz.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó un número.

Reservaría el primer vuelo a Japón y finalmente tomaría un autobús al pequeño pueblo de Tomoeda. No utilizaría sus recursos está vez, ella odiaba eso. Así que iría de la manera más humilde posible. Solo para no molestarla.

Este iba ser el adiós que nunca se atrevió a dar por cobarde. Esa sería su última vez. _Su por siempre._

.

.

.

.

.

Hola, después de tanto tiempo. (Y-Y)... Este es una nueva historia que me he creado. Espero que no me maten por no actualizar _El secuestro de Sakura_ pero ese lo dejo en "Stand by" no porque quiera, sino porque juro que no se me viene nada a la mente sobre mi primera historia. TT-TT

Sepan que realmente espero no fallarles con esto, si es que alguien lo lee (espero que sí).

Espero poder escribirles la semana que viene y pues dejarles otro nuevo capítulo, si es que no comienzo a trabajar ya.

Un beso y espero que este prólogo les haya gustado.

Besos…

Dalian.


	2. Chapter 2: Buscándola

Deseo aclarar que la historia es de mi completa autoría.

Los personajes son de CCS y yo meteré personajes en ciertos momentos. Los cuales reconocerán fácilmente.

Ahora sí, a leer...

.

La vida sigue...

.

.

.

Capítulo 2:

.

Shaoran dejó de mirar por la ventana y se concentró en sacar de su maletín un viejo celular negro.

No sabía por qué hacía lo que hacía. No sabía por qué se encontraba marcando ese número después de tanto tiempo.

Tal vez ni siquiera fuera el mismo de hace 8 años, tal vez lo fuera. Como sea, sabía que si tenía la oportunidad de hablar con ella por teléfono y concretar una cita, su estancia en ese país tan lleno de recuerdos para él se haría más corta.

En su antiguo celular, ella seguía siendo la tecla número uno en la marcación rápida. Tecleó una vez y esperó el tono. Uno, dos, y tres timbres y de inmediato lo mandaron con la operadora. El número se encontraba ocupado. Marcó nuevamente y nada, seguía ocupado. Aventó el teléfono al asiento de al lado y se dejó caer en su sillón de primera clase.

Ella claramente seguía utilizando ese número, pero tal vez se hallaba muy ocupada en esos instantes. No, ¿a quién engañaba? Tal vez ella ni verlo quería. Y con justas razones.

Minutos después de haberse rendido, la azafata indicó por el altavoz que se hallaban a punto de aterrizar y que lo más conveniente era que utilizaran los cinturones de seguridad. Siguió con la rutina y muy pronto se encontró en Tokio.

Su primer movimiento al haber pisado tierra nipona fue dirigirse a la estación de autobuses. Volvió a presionar la tecla uno de su celular y lo acercó a su oído. Está vez el celular se hallaba fuera del área de recepción.

Se desanimó enormemente. Ella no quería verlo más, sin embargo, él deseaba aclarar todo lo ocurrido. No se daría por vencido. Le debía una disculpa a esa chiquilla. Le debía aunque sea una última vez. Incluso, estaba considerando serle infiel a su prometida con tal de lograr que Sakura lo perdonara.

Al pensar en eso, sonrió tristemente. La recordaba humillándose ante él por cualquier cosa. Él había convertido a un hermoso ángel en una criatura sedienta de carne. Su carne.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y le ofreció un cosquilleo de placer.

Salió de su ensoñación al escuchar un autobús estacionándose frente a él, completamente vacío a excepción del conductor, quién amablemente le dijo que podía abordar cuando así lo deseara. Al dar el primer paso, Shaoran sintió otro escalofrío, pero esta vez no fue de placer, sino de nerviosismo.

Se detuvo en seco y se relajó. Se sentía como la primera vez que había pisado suelo japonés. Se dijo que aquello era únicamente un reflejo del cuerpo, algo involuntario.

Caminó con paso un poco inseguro y abordó el autobús. Algo en su estomago no dejaba de molestarlo, era como una especie de sensación incomoda que no lo dejaba respirar en paz. Se llamó estúpido y se obligó a calmarse. Su comportamiento no tenía sentido y aquella sólo sería una visita simple a Tomoeda.

No lo podía creer, estaba frenético desde que bajó del autobús en el parque pingüino. Aún con su imponente cuerpo, se sentía disminuido a nada y no tenía razón de ser. A su mente le llegó una pregunta que al pensarla con detenimiento, lo dejó helado:

¿Seguía amándola?

Inmediatamente frunció el ceño y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Aquello, no podía ser verdad. Simplemente sentía nervios, sentía un pequeño remordimiento por lo que hizo, que al encontrarse de nuevo esperaba que ella lo odiara.

No le molestaba el odio de la gente. Anteriormente fue muy odiado por diversos grupos sociales y él mismo alardeaba enormemente de disfrutar ese odio. Lo que lo encajonaba bastante, era el simple hecho de saberse odiado por la mujer que un día amó desesperadamente.

Respiró hondo.

La casa de su antigua novia de preparatoria quedaba no muy lejos del parque y sólo era seguir una pequeña vereda, girar a la izquierda, caminar 5 cuadras sin retornar ni una sola vez y llegabas a la bella y hogareña casa amarilla.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente. No estaba haciendo calor en absoluto. Le irritaba saber que recordaba perfectamente el camino a casa de su ex novia.

Pensándolo bien, cómo podría olvidarlo, si tantas veces lo recorrió para llevarla al colegio, traerla, sacarla a pasear, regresarla, ir a hacerle el amor… y todo eso durante 4 años, desde que recordaba.

Se obligó a pensar que todo había cambiado. Era ya un hombre, muy fuerte y muy recto; educado, comportado. Si se dejaba vencer por la situación acabaría metiendo la pata. "Ella está destrozada por ti, si cometes cualquier error, ella podría malentenderlo". Pensó.

Cuadró los hombros y con determinación comenzó a caminar por el parque hasta llegar a la vereda de cerezos.

Aspiró el dulzón perfume de aquellos árboles y su mente le trajo aquella imagen tan repetida en la que solía espiarla, mientras ella, inocente de todo, bailaba con gracia, sin importarle los pétalos que caían sobre ella, y la luz que bañaba su blanca tez y su cabellera de miel.

Frunció el ceño. Locas ideas se le estaban viniendo a la cabeza. Tal vez era el no haber dormido bien… ¿A quién engañaba? Funcionaba con menos sueño que cualquier humano promedio. Debía dejarse de tonterías cuanto antes. Atravesó la vereda demasiado rápido para ya no imaginar nada y llegó a las cuadras. Solía pasearla entre éstas con su BMW negro del año a gran velocidad mientras ella lloraba asustada y él reía despreocupadamente. Eran tan felices aquellos días…

"¡Basta! No continuaré con esto, me daré media vuelta y me iré", no soportaba el saberse débil, no después de tanto tiempo llevando las riendas de su ahora exitosa vida. Iba a darse la vuelta, pero lo pensó mejor. No se fue, siguió caminando hacia adelante, con toda la determinación de la que era capaz –o mejor dicho, la que le quedaba –.

Caminó sin detenerse hasta divisar la casita amarilla y cuando finalmente estuvo frente a ella se congeló. No había cambiado, el pequeño hogar seguía como lo recordaba, sólo que las flores amarillas habían sido sustituidas por un manto de claveles rojos.

Se acercó un poco más y notó al hermoso Golden Retriver que un día fue su más arduo rival en cuestión de amores; Kerberous. El viejo perro notó su presencia. "Tan ágil como siempre" pensó el castaño. Kero se levantó lentamente de su sitio y se acercó a él. Se dejó acariciar, cosa que al castaño tomó por sorpresa, pero se dio a la idea de que fue un saludo, después de tanto tiempo sin verse. El animal lo miró con ojos tristones. Debía tener unos 15 años ya, se preguntaba cómo era que el fiel canino seguía vivo, pero de pronto algo lo sacó de su ensoñación.

Era una chica castaña, delgada, de muy buen cuerpo, Shaoran tragó saliva, podría ser ella y él se hallaba así como así frente a su casa.

Se cuadró nuevamente de hombros y dio su mejor cara de indiferencia. La chica miraba al piso como buscando algo y de repente alzó la mirada.

No era ella.

Está chica tenía los ojos marrones, un tanto rasgados, pecas en la nariz y unas cejas un tanto gruesas, confiriéndole un aspecto un tanto retador, no por eso dejaba de verse muy bonita. Inmediatamente le recordó a alguien.

–Muy buenos días, ¿qué se le ofrece? –Preguntó la joven en tono seductor, recargándose en la cerca de madera y acomodándose en una posición bastante sugerente que dejaba ver un escote un tanto pobre, debido a sus senos apenas desarrollados. Debía tener unos trece años, era sólo una niña.

–Buenos días, jovencita, busco a la señorita Kinomoto, supongo que es tu tía. ¿Se encuentra? –Preguntó en tono amable. La menor frunció los labios y cambió la mueca.

–Mi tía dejó de vivir… –Soltó así de repente. A Shaoran se le helaron las piernas. –Aquí el verano pasado. –Sonrió vilmente al ver que la cara impasible del apuesto hombre frente a ella había cambiado bastante.

Shaoran por su parte, se molestó bastante, pero disimuló su enfado.

– ¿Podrías decirme a qué parte del pueblo se cambió? –Su tono era rígido, pero era casi imposible no enamorarse de esa voz ronca, poderosa, con un matiz de terciopelo. La chica sonrió seductora nuevamente.

– ¿A cambio de qué? –Se inclinó aún más y Shaoran pudo darse cuenta de que la chica no traía sostén. Podía tener buena retaguardia, pero era solo una niña y a él no le gustaban, no estaba completamente desarrollada de todas maneras.

–A cambio de no darle la queja a su padre de que usted ha estado coqueteando con prácticamente un extraño y estaba dispuesta a acostarse con él, todo por una dirección. –Soltó con una mueca burlona. La chica, rígida, se enderezó.

Shaoran la conocía. La miró crecer hasta los 5 años. Tal vez ella no lo recordara, pero él a ella sí.

–De acuerdo, igual mi tía no recibe a ningún hombre en su casa, al parecer es lesbiana y tiene una novia muy bonita. –Lo picó la chiquilla.

–Cómo se llama su "novia". –Hizo comillas, no la creía ni la mitad.

–Tommy. –Su voz salió juguetona. Shaoran se cansó del juego de la chiquilla.

–Dame la dirección de una vez. –La regañó. –Me importa un bledo que no reciba hombres en su hogar.

–Sólo si me ayuda a buscar mi celular. –Abrió la reja. –Es de color verde y no lo encuentro entre los arbustos y el césped.

Shaoran de inmediato recordó. El celular de su antigua novia era color verde, porque ese era su color favorito, todo lo compraba en color verde, por él. Sonrió. Seguro por eso no contestaba a sus llamadas.

– ¿Tu celular, te lo obsequió tu tía? –Preguntó comenzando a agacharse y a buscar por el área.

–Si –Afirmó extrañada – ¿Usted cómo lo sabe?

No dijo nada, se quedó en silencio.

.&&&&&&.

Shaoran comenzaba a creer que la sobrina de su ex novia no le había dado bien la dirección. Lo comprobó cuando después de media hora, seguía dando vueltas por la misma manzana y no encontraba el edificio departamentario. Se iba a encargar de que esa niña recibiera su castigo. Hablaría muy seriamente con el señor Kinomoto. Eso si no lo corría al verlo nuevamente.

Frenó en su auto rentado y se pasó ambas manos por la frente lleno de frustración.

Estaba empezando a fastidiarse de jugar a las escondidas. No sabía que iba a desperdiciar tanto tiempo buscándola. Ese no era el plan que tenía para él. Estaba a punto de meter velocidad cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Sabía quién era con exactitud y admitía que lo aliviaba escuchar su voz nuevamente.

–Hola, amor, ¿cómo estás? –Preguntó cansado pero con ternura.

– _Muy bien, mi vida. ¿La has encontrado?_ –La voz al otro lado de la línea era dulce, tranquila y provocaba paz a quién la escuchara.

–No, –Soltó con notable enfado en la voz. –Y realmente me estoy cansando. Esto parece un juego de niños, mi vida, y honestamente me están dando ganas de regresarme a Hong Kong. No hay nada que hacer por acá. –Miró a sus alrededores, frustrado.

– _Nada de eso, Xiao lang. Debes encontrarla, si deseas iniciar una vida conmigo, debes dejarla ir. Es lo más sano, porque una vez casados, el que tengas esos sueños supondrá para nosotros un bache en nuestra relación_. –Rebatió.

Suspiró. Lo había olvidado. Las pesadillas que tenía desde hacía cuatro años, dónde dejaba a su ex novia tirada en el piso, llorando… y el dolor tan terrible que sintió el día que se alejó de ella. En sus sueños podía sentirlo vívidamente.

Las pesadillas eran la principal razón de que él estuviera ahí. Lo estaba haciendo por su relación. Porque por alguna razón, no podía dejar ir a su ex novia.

–Está bien, _preciosa_ …

– ¿Xiao lang?

Una voz ajena le llamó detrás suyo. Volteó hacia atrás y se llevó una enorme sorpresa.

–Mi vida, te llamo más al rato… –Dijo un poco anonadado.

 _"¿La encontras…?"_

Pero no acabó su pregunta porque Shaoran colgó al segundo siguiente.

–Mei ling. –Salió de su coche y se acercó a abrazarla. La morena apenas sí se dejó hacer. –Creí que estabas en tu casa, iba a ir a verte, ¿cómo estás? –Le acarició el vientre.

Su prima tenía ya seis o cinco meses de embarazo y éste ya empezaba a notarse un poco más. Se veía preciosa con ese blusón de embarazada de estilo chino. El castaño no pudo evitar preguntarse cuando no se había visto bonita, pero, definitivamente, el embarazo la hacía lucir reluciente.

–Estoy bien. – La morena miró hacía el auto rentado– ¿Una Cherokee? Creo que has cambiado bastante, primo. –Se mofó.

–Nada de eso. Este es un auto rentado de la agencia del aeropuerto. Mis autos están en China.

–Ya veo, ¿ella… vino contigo? –Preguntó en voz baja.

–No, estoy aquí por negocios. –Le molestaba que su prima no mencionara el nombre de su prometida. –Y ella tiene nombre, Mei, se llama…

–Ya te dije que no me importa su nombre, Shaoran. –Lo cortó rápidamente, cosa que cabreó bastante al castaño. –dices que vienes por negocios, ¿qué negocios puedes tener tú aquí en Japón si dejaste de encargado a Eriol en la sucursal del país? –Lo miró inquisidora.

– ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a tu casa? Así nos ponemos cómodos. –Señaló el auto con un ademán.

La morena dudó. No le gustaba estar cerca de su primo, apenas si lo toleraba y sabía que nunca lo volvería a querer como antes, no después de todo el daño que provocó en sus vidas.

.&&&&&&.

Shaoran estaba sentado en el pequeño sillón chocolate de piel de su prima, mientras ésta le preparaba un café bien cargado, justo como a él le encantaba. Mientras más cargado, mejor.

Al salir de la cocina lo miró y se rió. Era chistoso ver a un hombre como su primo sentado en su acogedora sala.

Se acercó a él y le sirvió el café. Se sentó frente a él y esperó a que su primo hablara. El castaño dio un sorbo a su "delicioso café" y se dispuso a hablar.

–He venido por algo muy importante, Mei. –La miró directamente a los ojos, inquietándola.

– ¿De qué se trata? ¿Tía Ieran está bien?

–Sí, todo está bien con la salud de mamá y de la abuela, incluso de Fanren. Se aliviará en una semana. –Sujetó con fuerza su taza de café. Soltaría la bomba, según lo que sabía, su prima y su ex novia seguían siendo amigas, estaba seguro de que si sabía presionar en dónde debía, ella soltaría la información de su paradero. –He venido buscando a Sakura. Necesito que me des la dirección de su hogar –Soltó de golpe.

Inmediatamente la morena se puso pálida, comenzó a notarse cierta rigidez en su delgado cuerpo y su ceño se frunció como Shaoran nunca había visto.

–Sal de mi casa. –Susurró Mei ling. –Sal y no vuelvas más.

–Pero, Mei…

–Nada, Shaoran. Y no me esperes el día de tu boda. ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa y esperar que te diga dónde está ella? –Se levantó de manera brusca. Ignorando un creciente dolor bajo su vientre. –No te diría dónde se encuentra aunque me lo rogaras.

–Mei, ¿por qué…?

Pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque su prima se desplomó en el sillón con un grito ahogado.

–Vete, Xiao lang. –Masculló con dificultad. El castaño se acercó a ella para socorrerla.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso en estos momentos? Mírate, no estás bien, necesitas un doctor. – Tomó el teléfono que estaba en una mesita junto a él.

–No, no llames a nadie, Yukito está a punto de llegar. –El dolor se reflejaba en sus bonitos rasgos.

–Nada de eso, te llevaré hasta la camioneta e iremos hasta la clínica.

Y la iba a cargar, pero ella tomó su brazo con fuerza y le dijo con los dientes apretados, llena de furia.

–Si te atreves a moverme antes de que llegue Yuki, juro que no volverás a verme nunca más. –Pero su agarre no duró por mucho tiempo, pues un nuevo dolor atenazó a la morena, haciéndola gruñir de dolor.

Shaoran decidió hacerle caso, después de todo ella se había puesto así por él.

En menos de un minuto, el esposo de su prima llegó y se la llevaron a una clínica en la Cherokee.

Nada estaba saliendo como Shaoran lo previera antes de llegar a Japón y ahora, su prima se encontraba en una camilla de hospital por una leve amenaza de aborto. Estaba dando vueltas por la sala de estar cuando el chico de cabello gris llegó con una bandeja y dos cafés sobre ella. Le ofreció uno. Su rostro denotaba evidente cansancio, nerviosismo y miedo. Se sentaron juntos en completo silencio, hasta que el peliplata habló.

– ¿Qué la alteró de esa manera? –preguntó mirando al piso.

–Pegunté por ella. – Susurró.

Finalmente el Yukito lo miró.

–Shaoran, es mejor que dejes este asunto en paz y que regreses a tu país. Han pasado cuatro años de lo ocurrido y sería mejor que no movieras lo que por acá se logró. –Le pidió en tono sombrío.

El castaño lo miró extrañado. ¿A qué se refría con eso?

–Vamos, de hombre a hombre. Ayúdame, Yukito, dime dónde está. –Rogó con mirada suplicante.

–No puedo. –Soltó. Después de un prolongado silencio, volvió hablar. –Hace rato entré a la habitación de Mei ling, y antes de quedarse nuevamente dormida me pidió algo… –Esperó a que Shaoran le preguntara que era, pero por parte del castaño, no escuchó ruido alguno. –No le digas nada –.

Shaoran se quedó bastante consternado, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero estaba dispuesto a llegar a la verdad, así le costara el aplazar la boda y perderse el nacimiento de su sobrino. Llegaría al fondo de todo, para aliviar su trauma y arreglar su vida de una vez por todas.

.

.

.

Holis :D

He aquí el nuevo cap. Sólo para que sepan, próximamente actualizaré El Secuestro de Sakura U._.)...

En serio espero que les haya gustado este cap. Planeo romperles un poquito sus corazones, perdónenme por eso o/o.

y ahora sí, a contestar sus reviews XD:

puasloma: Holis, me alegra que estés por acá también :'). Un beso :*

Estrella Rosada: Holis, me alegra que te halla gustado el prólogo, espero que este capi también. Te mando muchos besitos :*

Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 2: Hola, amiga. Me alegra que aún me leas :') . Ya pronto actualizaré el Secuestro de Sakura, pero creo que no será sólo un capítulo es que falte, sino dos. Te mando muchos besos donde estés, y ojalá tengas un lindo día :*

gabi: Espero que éste capítulo te guste, querida. Te mando muchos besos y ojalá tengas un día increíble. :)

.

¡Bueno eso es todo X)!. Sepan que estaba muy nerviosa de subir éste cap. no sabía si les iba a agradar o no. He estado muy insegura últimamente y yo de verdad espero su respuesta.

Sin más que decir, les desea lo mejor...

Dalian Monthgomery

Mi vida se mide conforme los momentos felices que he pasado.

Lo demás son segundos borrosos...


	3. Chapter 3: Sin respuestas

Deseo aclarar que la historia es de mi completa autoría.

Los personajes son de CCS y yo meteré personajes en ciertos momentos. Los cuales reconocerán fácilmente.

Ahora sí, a leer...

.

La vida sigue...

.

.

.

Capítulo 3:

.

 _"– ¿Por qué, Shaoran… por qué lo hiciste? –Gritó Sakura desbordando en llanto. Shaoran se levantó de la cama y se cubrió la cintura con una manta de la cama._

 _La rubia aún acostada, lo imitó, comenzando a levantar su ropa que estaba por todas partes. Salió de la habitación de manera silenciosa, pero con una sonrisa de arrogancia. Había hecho caer al "gran Shaoran" y como recompensa había tenido el mejor orgasmo de su vida, más la llegada inesperada de su "noviecita". Para ella estaba bien. Había roto una relación más._

 _El castaño se quedó sin habla. Eriol estaba detrás de Sakura, con cara de evidente preocupación. Tal vez había intentado detenerla, pues él sabía lo que se hallaba haciendo con la otra mujer… Cómo sea, no había hecho bien su jodido trabajo._

 _Shaoran se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza, pues comenzaba a sentir ese picor familiar que te da cuando sabes que te has metido en muchos problemas._

 _–Sakura, escúchame… –Su voz sonaba realmente arrepentida. Quiso acercarse, pero ella retrocedió. Shaoran no volvió a hacer ademán de acercarse._

 _–Shaoran, yo no merezco esto,… Te perdoné tantas cosas, te he amado a pesar de todo… –Sakura se cubrió la cara, cubriendo su vergüenza. Estaba llorando con mucha fuerza, más que en anteriores ocasiones, tal vez fuera porque está vez la humillación era pública, ya que Eriol se encontraba presente._

 _El moreno miró a Shaoran con ojos de enfado. Frunció el ceño, él hacía lo mismo con Mei ling y él no se metía en absoluto. Hiraguizawa entendió que estaba de sobra y salió de la habitación tan rápido y silencioso como pudo._

 _La miró llorar, sin hacer nada al respecto. Sólo hasta que ella se descubrió la cara y miró sus ojos se dio cuenta, la había perdido. Esa era su última vez. Ella ya no iba a rogarle que se quedara a su lado. Ella había llegado a su límite, tal como le había advertido la última vez._

 _Entonces sintió miedo._

 _Los ojos rojos de su pequeña novia lucían tan derrotados, su semblante completamente decaído… Dios, había estado tan seguro de ella… de lo único que realmente había amado. La última vez le había prometido cambiar y como siempre volvió a fallar._

 _–Sakura, por favor, escúchame. Dame una oportunidad más, yo sólo estaba jugando. –Le pidió, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Estaba completamente empapada en lágrimas._

 _–J… jugando… –Susurró. Comenzó a secarse su delicada carita con sus pequeñas y delgadas manos._

 _Sin más, ella se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo escaleras abajo._

 _Shaoran la siguió hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba parcialmente desnudo en medio de una fiesta. Todos lo miraban sin perder ningún detalle de la situación. Algunos reían, otros solo hablaban en voz baja, pero todos ellos estaban burlándose de ella._

 _Lo único en lo que podía pensar el castaño era en ese rostro. En esa despedida… así había dejado escapar al amor de su vida sin moverse ni un solo centímetro…"_

 _..._

Shaoran despertó con un sentimiento de culpabilidad enorme en su pecho. Se giró de medio lado y alcanzó su reloj para ver la hora. Eran las 2:30. La hora en que despertaba de sus pesadillas.

Siempre tenía una diferente, de cada situación en que la había humillado. Con eso, cada noche de su vida se recordaba que después de todo si era una mala persona. Con ella se había portado como una bestia.

Lo mejor del año era cuando tenía ese sueño, la única vez en que la había hecho suya, la única vez en que realmente había visto estrellas con los orgasmos que había alcanzado.

Cinco en una noche a su lado.

Con nadie los había vuelto a tener, ni siquiera con su prometida, sólo con ella. Tan sólo era cuestión de recordar su cara…

Se masajeó la frente con la mano izquierda y después la dejó caer.

La noche en que la había engañado le había costado bastante llegar al orgasmo. Una semana antes había tenido a Sakura y había conocido lo verdaderamente bueno. En cambio, la mujer que estuvo con él esa vez era como todas las demás, no aportaba nada, ni un poco de sabor al encuentro. Ni siquiera al ser diestra en eso del sexo.

Si tan sólo Sakura no se hubiera empeñado en no volver a hacer el amor, él no se habría descargado tan pobremente con otra.

Cuando finalmente se había descargado en la otra chica en un orgasmo bastante malo, escuchó el grito de horror de su novia, entonces se había retirado de la rubia y la había aventado hacia un lado. En ese momento aún no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había provocado.

Después de esa noche, Sakura se convirtió en el centro de atención de todo el colegio, le hacían, burlas, bromas sumamente pesadas, las chicas filtraban fotos de ella llorando a "escondidas".

Ella estaba sola en la boca del lobo y Shaoran sólo había decidido adoptar una posición de gruesa indiferencia.

La humillaron tanto que Sakura no fue por una semana al colegio.

Días después le siguió Mei ling, quien no sabía todo lo que Eriol hacía a sus espaldas. Con ella el caso fue distinto. Ella no permitió que nadie le hiciera daño muy por el contrario ella seguía las bromas, tomaba pequeñas venganzas… Hasta que se dio cuenta de que él era quien solapaba los actos de Eriol. Entonces perdió toda la confianza de ella. De la única persona que lo había escuchado cuando su vida se estaba yendo a la mierda.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miró el suelo por un rato.

Semanas después comprendió porqué Eriol había fruncido el ceño de esa manera.

La madre de Sakura había muerto y él terminó por ponerle la cereza al pastel al día de mierda que había tenido la castaña.

No pudo con la culpa al saber eso e hizo lo único que mejor sabía hacer… Huir de los problemas.

Se fue un día sin decir adiós a nadie, sin despedirse de ella, que era lo que más deseaba.

A los tres años de su partida hacia China olvidó todo y se graduó con excelentes notas en la Universidad de Hong Kong. Había triunfado en los negocios y en el aspecto personal y amoroso se encontraba de maravilla. Su único inconveniente eran sus pesadillas. El haberse quedado quieto sin ayudar a la chica que amaba.

No lo iba a negar, lloró durante un año por haberla dejado, pero al final, decidió recuperarse.

Y hoy que volvía, completamente maduro, imponente y listo para arreglar todo, sentía que los sentimientos que albergó antes estaban volviendo a la vida. Si así se sentía aún sin verla, no imaginaba como se sentiría cuando lo hiciera.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a la ducha. Ese día tenía como objetivo encontrarla, no importaba como, pero debía arreglar sus problemas, sino jamás se liberaría de la culpa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se acomodó las gafas Armani y miró a su alrededor. Yamazaki no iba a tardar en salir por esa puerta.

Estaba ansioso.

Si mal no recordaba, Yamazaki era el único chico al que no le había hecho tanto daño cuando eran jóvenes. Eran amigos de parrandas, pero cuando se trataba de chicas, Shaoran siempre le robaba las novias al chico, no por maldad, sino que éstas volaban hacia él como moscas sobre la miel. Esto había ocurrido al menos unas dos veces antes de Chiharu Mihara.

Miró su reloj unos segundos y cuando alzó la vista lo miró salir de su casa. Era la oportunidad perfecta para saber sobre Sakura.

Cruzó la calle y llegó hasta él. Tocó su hombro y éste, al darse vuelta y reconocerlo pareció sorprendido, después sonrió forzadamente.

–Shaoran, es un gusto verte. ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida? –Le dio la mano y el castaño lo jaló para darle un gran abrazo.

–Muy bien, Yamazaki. Demasiado. ¿Y a ti? –Lo miró un tanto extrañado por su actitud. Que Shaoran supiera, a Yamazaki no le importó lo que había ocurrido con esas dos chicas, sólo le había importado Chiharu.

–Muy bien, estoy a punto de ser padre por segunda vez. –dijo está vez mostrando una sonrisa sincera.

– ¡Felicidades! –Lo felicitó con efusividad. Al parecer todos sus conocidos estaban a punto de recibir a sus hijos. De pronto una idea le pasó por la cabeza y se asustó. Se asustó porque lo que pensó le dolió. –Yamazaki, ¿sigues trabajando en las empresas de la familia? –Preguntó distraídamente.

–Así es. –Respondió un tanto extrañado pero sonriente, rascándose su cabeza, tal como siempre lo hizo en su juventud muchas veces.

– ¿Te parece si te invito un café en el restaurante que está en la esquina? No tendrás problemas con Eriol si te respaldo.

Entonces Yamazaki hizo algo que lo dejó atónito. Retrocedió unos pasos y dijo:

–No deseo salir contigo, Shaoran. Me advirtieron que vendrías a buscarme, pero no deseo involucrarme. –Finalizó intentando darse la vuelta para marcharse, pero justo cuando dio un paso para avanzar, sintió que alguien lo tomaba de su caro saco negro.

–Yamazaki, por favor… –Le imploró. Entonces el japonés lo sopesó. Le dolió ver así a su antiguo amigo. Alguien que jamás en el pasado le rogaría a nadie por nada.

Por su parte, el castaño también se sorprendió, pero necesitaba saber algo sobre ella. Comenzó a tener un presentimiento. Algo no andaba nada bien.

–De acuerdo. Pero no hablaremos de ella. –Sentenció.

Shaoran sabía que eso no era para nada cierto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

– Entonces, ¿cuántos años tiene tu primer hijo? –Preguntó el castaño.

Desde que llegaron, Takashi no había abierto para nada la boca. Mala señal. Al parecer estaba decidido a no hablar del tema. Igual le iba a sacar la verdad.

–Es una niña, se llama Tenshi y tiene 2 años, solamente. –Dijo un tanto incómodo.

–Ya veo, supongo que el que viene en camino es niño. –Necesitaba hacer plática para llegar al grano.

–Te equivocas, es niña y se va a llamar Aoi, es un lindo nombre.

–Lo es, Mei ling también ya va a dar a luz a una niña, pero no sé cuál será su nombre. –Dijo de manera trivial.

–Se llamará Sa… –dijo, pero inmediatamente cortó la frase. No deseaba llegar a ese tema.

Shaoran sólo guardó silencio, mirándolo fijamente.

–Quién también espera un niño es Tomoyo. Y mi hermana se va aliviar en poco tiempo. Al parecer todos se pusieron de acuerdo. –Sonrió. Ambos se quedaron callados cuando la mesera se acercó a dejarles el café y unas galletas de coco.

Yamazaki miró sin perderse un solo movimiento de Shaoran, se quedó sorprendido al ver que el castaño no coqueteaba con la chica.

–Ha cambiado. –Susurró para sí mismo.

– ¿He? –Preguntó Shaoran haciéndose el tonto. Debía retomar la concentración. –sabes, yo estoy a un par de meses de casarme y pues, no tengo pensado aún tener hijos y no dudo que ella también… –

–Si supieras…

Shaoran se quedó sorprendido nuevamente.

– ¿Qué?

– Nada…

–Joder, Yamazaki, ahora hablas. –Se había hartado de las pistas a medias de Takashi. – ¿A qué te refieres con "si supieras"? ¿Qué hice? –Se sentía tan cerca de la verdad.

–Nada, Shaoran, no hiciste nada. –Dijo tratando de calmarlo.

– ¿Dónde está Sakura? –Habló está vez sin rodeos. – ¿Qué pasó con ella? –No se había dado cuenta de que estaba apoyado en la mesa, casi agazapado sobre ésta.

–Te dije que no pensaba meterme. –Espetó.

–Ya lo hiciste, ahora termina. – Sus puños estaban apretados, sus nudillos lucían blancos por la presión.

–Shaoran…

El castaño se levantó de su asiento y tomó al japonés por el cuello de su camisa de lino.

–Sakura te olvidó. Siguió con su vida… –Le gritó muy enfadado Takashi, atrayendo la atención de todos los comensales.

Algo dentro de Shaoran se rompió. Después un peso helado y tembloroso le cayó encima. Entonces se dio cuenta. Lo que hacía rato le había retorcido el estomago, la idea que se le pasó por la cabeza hacía un rato era cierta.

Sakura si había seguido con su vida, y mucho peor, podría ya haberlo olvidado y tener una familia con alguien más. Pero lo que era realmente una catástrofe era darse cuenta de que sentía un irremediable sentimiento de celos. Tragó saliva y respiró hondo, viendo a la nada.

Yamazaki se soltó de su agarré y se acomodó el traje, seguido se levantó y dejó a Shaoran solo.

El chino se controló. Sacó dinero de su bolsillo derecho del pantalón, lo dejó sobre la mesa y salió corriendo detrás de Takashi.

–Yamazaki, espera. –Pero el hombre siguió caminando sin escucharlo, –Yamazaki –Lo alcanzó y detuvo. –déjame llevarte.

–No, Shaoran, prefiero irme rayado a pasar un segundo más contigo y tu estúpido interrogatorio. Ya te dije que no iba decir nada sobre Sakura. –Espetó.

–Ya, lo entiendo. No volveré a preguntarte por ella, sólo te llevaré a Empresas Li. Debo hablar con Eriol. –Prometió, pero no cumpliría esa promesa, no en esa situación.

–Aún sigo prefiriendo irme rayado. –

–Créeme, realmente te entiendo, pero eres mi amigo.

El japonés lo sopesó unos segundos. Finalmente aceptó.

Durante el camino, el silencio que se formó se volvió sumamente incómodo y ensordecedor. Yamazaki sólo miraba hacia el frente o hacia la ventana, Shaoran sólo podía escuchar la lluvia que había comenzado a caer de unas nubes que habían salido de la nada. Y todo iba mal.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino y antes de bajar del auto, Yamazaki se quedó en silencio y miró a Shaoran con una mirada profunda.

–Supongo que entiendo tu situación. Pero la forma en la que abordas a la gente, tu manera de hostigar… eres mi jefe, pero también, mi amigo. Yo te habría respondido si me hubieras parecido más jovial, pero te ves muy desesperado. ¿Acaso te has visto en un espejo? Pareces loco.

Shaoran se miró por el retrovisor, y entonces cayó en cuenta de sus grandes y negras ojeras, su ropa arrugada e informal, de su barba de dos días y cabello totalmente revuelto. Si lucía bastante desalineado.

–Entiendo. –Habló en voz baja.

Yamazaki se dio la vuelta, listo para salir del auto, pero se volvió hacia Shaoran nuevamente.

–Debes hablar con Touya Kinomoto. Nadie más que él te podrá decir qué ha ocurrido con Sakura. Ni Eriol, ni Yue y mucho menos Tomoyo. Sólo el hermano mayor te podrá decir que pasó con ella. –soltó y salió del auto.

Salió del vehículo e iba a cerrar la puerta del copiloto, pero Shaoran la detuvo.

–Yamazaki, ¿por qué nadie quiere decirme nada?

El japonés no dijo nada, sólo negó con la cabeza y se alejó de la Cherokee del castaño.

Shaoran lo miró entrar en las empresas y perderse entre la gente y el enorme vestíbulo.

Su única solución era hablar con Touya Kinomoto y, conociéndolo como era iba tener que llegar a los golpes para saber sobre el paradero de su ex novia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola, nenas/es… lamento la tardanza, el único problema fue la universidad. Créanme, nunca en mi vida había trabajado tanto. Les daré un consejo: si quieren tener tiempo para ustedes jamás entren a una ingeniería de tecnologías biológicas (IBIO), porque no sólo son muchas matemáticas, sino también hay teoría hasta para aventar al cielo. En serio, chicas que están prontas a entrar en una carrera muy demandante, espero que estén completamente seguras de lo que van a elegir. Si es su pasión, adelante y mucha suerte. :)

Ahora, con respecto al capi: éste no tuvo tanto salseo ni estuvo tan largo, pero les prometo que el siguiente ya lo tendrá y vendrá más grande. Debo admitir que este fic es cortito, pero muy lleno de suspenso y drama. Habrá amor, pero también prometo romperles el kokoro.

Con respecto a los días en que subo, planeé que fuera los jueves, pero al parecer tendrá que ser los sábados ._.)7 Ni modo, no puedo actualizar más rápido.

Ahora sí, a contestar sus reviews:

Sakyxsyao: Hola! Me agrada que te halla parecido interesante, pues aquí está el capi y espero que te guste :*. Lindo día.

Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26: Holis! Tienes razón, y espero que con este capítulo te des una idea de lo que pasó con Sakurita. Vas a odiar a nuestro querido Shaoran XD. Querida, te deseo un rico domingo y una linda noche. Besitos :*

vanny: Hola, muchas gracias :*! Pues pensaba actualizar los jueves, pero como ya dije, me temo que serán los sábados a más tardar domingo ;). Un saludo, chica y que estés bien.

Isabelangelica: Ouuu! Perdóname, pero ya se viene lo mero bueno. No sé qué decirte sobre Sakura, pero sé que algún día perdonarás a Shaoran y a mí. Te llevarás muchas sorpresas, especialmente con el siguiente capítulo que ya será más largo y pues mi única para ti será la palabra "Llorar". Ten un lindo día y noche, linda. Te deseo lo mejor. Besos.

Vero: Hola, amiga! Me alegra que te haya gustado está historia. Espero actualizar pronto el Secuestro de Sakura, sobre todo por qué ya sé como empieza, y tengo el intermedio, pero no el final. Te deseo un lindo día/noche, depende de cuando leas esto. Besos

Roxelanali: Holis! Lo que Shaoran hizo fue preguntas por ella. Mei ling también sufrió, como puedes ver por culpa de Shaoran, pero al parecer Sakura se llevó la peor parte. Querida, te envío saludos en donde quiera que estés y también te deseo lo mejor. Lindo día, besos :)

Cicilina: Holaaaaa! Espero en serio que estés muy bien. Pues sí, traigo bastantes ideas, pero tener el tiempo para plasmarlas si va a estar un poquitín duro. Como sea, ya estoy a punto de acabar el cuatri y entonces tendré para ustedes toda una semanota. 7u7 eso me hace muy feliz, la verdad. Querida, espero que el capi te haya gustado y que tengas un muy genial día. Te deseo mucha suerte donde quiera que estés. :*

Puasloma: Hola, chica! Cómo estás? Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y que me sigas leyendo ;). Un saludito.

Alecartas: Hola, mucho gusto :) La verdad es que está historia está llena de intrigas, para empezar porque nuestro Shaoran es un desgraciado y poco a poco iremos resolviendo qué onda con su pasado. No va a ser fácil. Hizo mucho daño y ahora debe pagar. Amiga, espero me sigas leyendo y que está historia te siga gustando. Besitos :*

Guest: Hola, amiga. Me alegra que me leas! Si los tiene, pero ya verás por qué. Está historia va a tener unos cuantos giros inesperados. Un saludito donde quiera que estés ;)

.

.

Chicas/os, les agradezco mucho que me lean, a quienes me dejan review , alertas o favoritos, o simplemente me leen anónimamente, enserio muchas gracias.

Otra cosa, va a haber lemmon en el siguiente capi y es del pesadito 7m7 jajajajajaja pero sí, es necesario que golpeemos a nuestro querido castaño con una dosis de amor, ustedes qué dicen?

Y bueno, debo decir que mi novio fue quien me apresuró en cuanto a esto. Me lo estuvo reiterando muchas veces y pues, aquí está :) Claro que iba a subir capi, pero no me gustaba mucho como estaba quedando. Sólo me queda decirles que se agarren para el próximo.

Las quiero chicas/os y les deseo un rico domingo. :*

Atte:

Dalian Monthgomery.

Antes que pase un segundo, habrás muerto mil veces…


End file.
